Waiting For You
by Lee Zya
Summary: Taman ini, menjadi saksi pertemuan kita. Di sini pula, aku menantimu. Meski aku tahu, rasanya mustahil bertemu denganmu. Namun, aku percaya keajaiban. Selama bumi masih berputar, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Itulah alasanku, menunggumu di sini..


**Waiting For You**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Inspired by : The Man Who Can't Be Moved (The Script), In Heaven (JYJ)**

**I don't own the pictures, just copy.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur mudah ditebak, dll.**

**Summary :**

_**I will always wait for you. Even the Earth refuse us to be together, I will keep loving you.**_

_**I'm not moving. In this place, I stand. I will not go, until you come back to me..**_

* * *

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu masih duduk di bangku taman. Seakan ia sedang menunggu suatu hal yang sangat berarti. Entah apa atau siapa yang ditunggunya, sampai-sampai dia belum melangkahkan kakinya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Berulang kali dia melihat ponselnya, namun sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa. Lama-kelamaan, lelaki berparas tampan itu tampak gelisah.

'Lama sekali ya, tidak biasanya dia begini, tsu. Atau jangan-jangan, terjadi sesuatu padanya?' pemuda itu mulai berpikir apa yang terjadi pada orang yang ditunggunya.

'Aku akan menjemputnya,' ucap pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian.

Pemuda itu berjalan ke tempat tujuannya. Tiba di sana, dia terkejut. Dia melihat rumah itu ramai. Begitu banyak orang yang ada di rumah bercat biru itu. Pemuda itu bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jangan bilang..' Pikirannya sungguh tidak tenang. Entah mengapa, firasat buruk menghampiri pikirannya.

"Kise! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya belum ada yang memberitahumu ya?" seseorang berteriak pada pemuda bersurai kuning itu. Kise tersentak kaget melihat orang yang tadi berteriak padanya itu.

"Aominecchi, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini? Aku tadi ada janji dengan Kurokocchi. Tapi dia tidak datang-datang. Aku khawatir, jadi aku menyusulnya ke sini, tsu," ujar Kise jujur.

"T-Tetsu, dia terkena kecelakaan tadi. Nyawanya sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Aku turut menyesal. Tetsu, dia teman yang baik. Aku tak sanggup kehilangannya," pemuda bernama Aomine itu mengungkapkan segalanya.

Kise tertunduk lesu usai mendengar perkataan mantan rekan setimnya itu. Tubuhnya kaku, seakan ia tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Dia terdiam sambil menatap bumi tempatnya berpijak. Tak satu kata pun terlontar dari mulutnya. Tanpa disadarinya, perlahan, air mata keluar dari biji matanya. Kise merasa dunia ini tidak adil kepadanya. Kenapa? Kenapa orang yang dicintainya harus pergi lebih dulu?

...

Berhari-hari berlalu sejak kepergian kekasihnya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Namun, Kise tidak mau beranjak dari taman itu. Ya, Kise memang sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Meskipun dia tahu, kalau pemuda bersurai baby blue itu sudah tiada, Kise tak bisa melepaskan Kuroko. Dia tak bisa menerima keputusan Sang Khalik terhadap orang yang dicintainya itu. Oleh karena itu, Kise memutuskan untuk menunggu di taman itu. Berharap agar Sang Khalik mengubah takdir kisah cintanya yang menyedihkan ini.

"Di taman ini, kami pertama kali bertemu. Aku akan menunggunya di sini. Aku yakin, Kurokocchi akan kembali padaku. Kami sudah berjanji, untuk bersama selamanya," ungkap Kise saat ada yang bertanya kepadanya mengapa dirinya tinggal di taman itu.

...

"Sudahlah, Kise-kun, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Lebih baik kau pulang saja. Tetsu-kun pasti tidak bahagia kau seperti ini," Momoi menasihati Kise. Tidak terasa, tiga bulan telah berlalu. Kise yang keras kepala itu masih bertahan dengan keputusannya. Sampai saat ini, dia belum goyah sedikit pun.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, Momocchi. Sampai Tuhan membuka pintu dan mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya aku miliki," jawab Kise percaya diri. Momoi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Kise. Memang, sejak kepergian Kuroko, kepribadian Kise banyak berubah.

"Terserah kau saja lah, Kise-kun. Yang penting aku sudah menasihatimu. Jika nanti ada apa-apa denganmu, itu salahmu sendiri," ujar Momoi sembari berdiri kemudian meninggalkan pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

Kise tidak menjawab perkataan Momoi. Dia tertunduk sebentar, kemudian menatap langit, sambil berkata dalam hatinya, 'Aku menunggumu, Kurokocchi. Sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap di sini. Karena hanya kau satu-satunya yang aku cintai.'

...

Cahaya bulan purnama yang terang menyelimuti malam itu. Kise duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang tak berbunga sambil menatap langit. Memang benar, cakrawala yang sedang diamatinya itu indah dan menawan. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. Tiba-tiba, pikirannya tertuju pada satu masa, dimana dia dan kekasihnya berada di bawah naungan cahaya bulan. Malam itu, adalah malam yang takkan pernah hilang dari memorinya.

"_Kise-kun, malam ini indah sekali ya. Cahaya bulan itu sangat terang. Aku menyukai saat-saat seperti ini," ucap Kuroko sambil menunjuk ke arah langit._

"_Iya, Kurokocchi, malam ini memang indah. Aku belum pernah melihat malam seindah ini sebelumnya, tsu," timpal Kise._

"_Tentu saja kau belum pernah melihat malam seperti ini. Ini kan kali pertamamu menatap bulan purnama, Kise-kun."_

"_Oh iya, benar sekali Kurokocchi, pantas saja malam ini terasa spesial." Kise menepuk dahinya lalu melemparkan senyuman pada kekasihnya itu. Kuroko menatap Kise sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Rupanya, wajah pemuda beriris biru muda itu bersemu merah._

"_Ada apa, Kurokocchi? Kenapa kau diam saja?" ucap Kise berusaha mengurangi ketegangan di antara mereka._

"_Tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun. Aku hanya.." perkataan Kuroko terpotong saat Kise tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Kuroko._

"_Aku hanya apa?" tanya Kise, namun Kise tidak memberi kekasihnya kesempatan untuk menjawab. Perlahan, Kise mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko. Sampai akhirnya, bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Keduanya saling memejamkan mata. Malam itu, ditemani cahaya bulan purnama, mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya.._

Kise membuka matanya. Dia tersadar dari lamunannya itu. Perasaannya kini bercampur aduk. Mengingat masa lalu terkadang memang menyenangkan, namun masa lalu yang diingatnya begitu menyakitkan. Kise tidak sanggup lagi. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menahan air matanya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara datang, entah darimana. Suara itu memanggil namanya.

"Kise-kun.. Kise-kun.." suara itu terdengar semakin jelas. Entah ini halusinasi atau bukan, tapi Kise merasa suara itu benar-benar ada. Suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Suara yang selama ini dirindukan olehnya.

"Kise-kun, aku di sini. Lihatlah ke atas," akhirnya Kise mengetahui arah suara itu. Di atasnya, tepat di atasnya. Cahaya putih turun dari langit, menyinari tempat dimana Kise berpijak. Bersama cahaya itu, dilihatnya seorang berbaju putih. Orang itu, adalah pemuda yang Kise kenal. Kulitnya yang putih bersih, dengan rambut baby blue, wajah datar, dan tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi itu. Tidak salah lagi. Kise tidak mungkin salah mengenali pemuda itu.

"Kurokocchi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kise ketika dia telah yakin bahwa orang itu adalah kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi, Kise-kun. Ayo, ikutlah bersamaku," jawab Kuroko.

"Tapi, kalau aku pergi bersamamu, aku akan.."

"Benar, Kise-kun, kau akan mati. Tapi, kita sudah berjanji untuk bersama selamanya. Jika kita tidak bisa bersama di dunia, bukankah lebih baik kita bersama di akhirat? Yang terpenting kita bisa bersama. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Kise-kun,"

Kise terdiam mendengar perkataan kekasih yang amat dicintainya itu. Dia juga ingin bersama selamanya dengan Kuroko. Namun, tak pernah terpikir dalam benaknya, bahwa dia harus mengakhiri hidupnya sekarang.

"Ayolah, Kise-kun. Aku mohon, ini kesempatan terakhir kita. Atau kita akan terpisah selamanya," Kuroko kembali membujuk Kise.

Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kise, "Genggam tanganku, Kise-kun."

Meski sedikit ragu, Kise akhirnya menggenggam tangan Kuroko. Keduanya saling menatap sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya Kise-kun pergi secepat ini. Kise-kun, jangan pergi! Hiks, hiks," ucap gadis bersurai merah muda itu sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Apa dia pikir menunggu seseorang yang sudah mati itu ada gunanya? Dasar bodoh!" pemuda berkulit gelap itu berkata sembari menendang batu di depannya.

"Ah Kisechin kasihan, padahal dia orang yang baik. Dia pernah memberiku beberapa coklat Valentine miliknya. Nyam, nyam," ujar pria bertubuh bak raksasa itu sambil memakan camilannya.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Gemini berada di peringkat keberuntungan terbawah hari ini. Ramalan Oha-Asa memang selalu benar, nanodayo," kata pemuda berkacamata itu sambil memperlihatkan lucky item yang dibawanya hari ini.

"Ryota, kisahmu berakhir menyedihkan. Turut berdukacita atasmu," dengan penuh wibawa, pemuda bersurai magenta itu akhirnya berbicara.

Mereka berlima adalah Akashi, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Momoi. Dari kelima orang itu, yang menangis hanyalah Momoi. Akan tetapi, tidak diragukan lagi, keempat mantan anggota Kiseki no Sedai itu pasti sedih. Mereka sudah kehilangan Kuroko, dan sekarang Kise. Sama sekali mereka tidak tahu, bahwa dibalik kesedihan mereka ada kebahagiaan bagi Kise dan Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, sepertinya teman-teman kita sedih akan kepergianmu," ucap Kuroko saat melihat kelima temannya datang di pemakaman Kise.

"Iya, aku tahu, Kurokocchi. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik bagiku di sini saja, bersamamu. Aku hanya akan merepotkan mereka kalau aku berlama-lama di dunia." Kise menggenggam tangan Kuroko, kemudian menatap lekat mata indah milik kekasihnya itu. Kise mendekat, lalu berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Kurokocchi."

"Aku pun begitu, Kise-kun."

.

.

.

Haloo minna.. Ini fic pertama yang aku post di sini. Gimana? Aneh kan? Tapi arigatou ya buat yang udah mau baca fic gaje ini. Gomen kalau fic ini banyak kekurangannya. Jangan lupa review yaa..


End file.
